


Unnecessary

by midillu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, Reminiscing, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Eret was always working for Drago, but how did he really feel about it? Why did he betray Drago? My take on it, from Eret's POV.





	

(Eret's POV)

Drago never treated me as a son, I always knew that much, I guess I was more of a tool to him than anything. Yet I always strove to please him, always tried my hardest to earn his approval. I was always working hard, a "worthless kiss-up" as the other trappers called me. It took me a long time to figure out that my idol was a brutal man who only cared for himself, but when I did, it was a huge slap in the face.

I started putting the pieces together the day he gave me my scar, a big gnarly thing that I've never grown to like. The day I got it the others laughed. They laughed at the look on my face. That was the only day I've ever wanted to cry. Cry away the pain and the frustration, but I didn't give them the satisfaction.

After that, work became meaningless. We grabbed as many dragons as we could and I turned them in, to Drago, hating him more and more all the while. I was his right hand man though, so I couldn't show my hatred for him on the outside.

Sure, I hated him, but it wasn't until he started relying on other men more than me that I thought about betraying him.

I had many good reasons to stab him in the back, but my main one was simple; I started to feel unneeded in the master plan. He stopped needing me. Put me out on more and more long voyages, so that when I came back I was clueless as to what was going on. I got scared, terrified really. Again, I hated him, but without him, I had nothing. Working for Drago was my sole purpose, because trapping was what I did. Me, and my father before me.

I had always been just a pawn, but at least before I was an important pawn. I became just another man. A face that he only cared enough to name from time to time, but usually just liked to forget. I was just… unnecessary. And we all know what happens to unnecessary things; they disappear. Poof, gone. Drago usually had them 'taken care of', tossed into the icy waters or found dead at a later date. No one ever gave it a second thought, because they didn't want to be next. I knew I had to do something quick.

Discovering Berk's dragon riders was a miracle for me, I knew that helping them would prove to be my ticket out. I waited for the right time, and helped them defeat Drago, saving my own hide in the process.

I was minor in their plot, but at least I wasn't unnecessary. Everything was worth it, because as Hiccup put it; "This is Berk. Life here, is amazing." And it is!


End file.
